Cartoon Camp
by xXEpic PrincessXx
Summary: Axel,Demyx,Rigby,Stella, Milo, and even more cartoon charters are all attening a camp for advanced combat. And Stocking,Marshall Lee,Ang, and Patrick work there. R&R so I'll write more!


"Good bye, my dear Roxas! I will return, promise!" a red headed boy called out. He wore a orange tee with a flame at the bottom conner.

"Please don't Axel. I'm extremely happy your leaving, and with you gone I can finally get some work done." a small blond said, not returning the wave from Axel.

"Hey, dork in the back! Sit down and quite your yapping! I just got away from Billy and there won't be any more idiots unless they do my laundry! Understood?" a tall blonde girl yelled at them from the front. She appeared older than them with hair shaped into devil horns. She had on a old, long top with a green flower in the middle and skinny jeans.

"Better listen to her, Ax, she looks like she could inflict as much damage as Saix.." a boy with dirty blonde hair whispers to his friend. He had on a sea blue and white shirt on, and in the middle a music note. Before Axel could try to correct him, he was already going on about another teen that had gotten on. "Look Ax, another person! Maybe we can be friend with hi-"

"Shes pretty." Axel said while combing his fingers threw his hair and smiling.

"That's a-"

"Hey you! Wanna sit back here with us?" Axel called up to a 'girl' with a red top and cargo jeans. 'She' had on a black beanie with white stripes. She looked back at them and smiled, walking back toward their seats.

"Hello, I'm Eddy but my friends call me Double D." she said before sitting between Axel and Demyx.

"Eddy, that's not a name most girls have so I would see why you would like to be called Double D." Axel said before throwing his arm around her.

"Oh no, I think you've mistaken me as a-"

"Angel? 'Cause you look like one."

" No, I'm a-" before Double D cold finish, the bus seemed to turn a conner to quickly, causing people to jerk to the left. When Double D opened her eyes, Axel was on top of her with a smug smile on his face.

"RAAAAAAPPPPPPEEEEE!" Double D called before removing a whistle from her pocket and blowing it to the max.

"SHUT UP!"

"I heard a rape whistle!"

"Get off of him, Ax!"

"Seems he sat with a perv, poor kid."

"But... What? I don't get..." Axel started before getting a good look at the person he hand landed on. "Your a guy?"

"I was trying to tell you but then you jumped onto of me, trying to get my sugar! You've been flirting with me ever since I got on this bus!" Double D said while pushing Axel off. Axel quickly looked away with a blush, he had never done something like that to a guy other that Roxas.

"Dude, do you ,like, prey on younger looking kids?" a brunette with shaggy hair covering most of his eyes asked. A dog tag with the name 'Rigby' hung on his neck, flapping agen st his light and dark brown sweat shirt. " You're such an pedophile."

" Would you shut-up Rigby? You can't read between the lines, can you? When the bus turned he must of fell on top of him. Duh." a blonde girl scoffed. Across her orange tube top said 'Camper Stella' and she wore a matching orange miny-skirt.

" Oh great, it seems that little miss sun-princess-who-is-a-dumb-blonde decided to join the conversation-"

"What did you just call me?"

"A dumb blonde, why?" Rigby said smugly.

_Slap_

Rigby held his cheek in pain after what Stella had just did. Fighting back the tears, he looked up and muttered the words 'snobby spoiled sun princess'.

"I see you still have it in you." a boy with a blue mohawk said. He had on a baggy, blue and black top on with simple black jeans.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed, Milo?" Rigby asked, wiping away an escaping tear.

"Um, we're still here, you know that right?" Demyx said, waving his hand around.

"Sorry, let me properly introduce-" Stella started before being interrupted.

"I'm Rigby, that's Milo, and Blondie over there is Stella. It's our second year at P.R.O."

"Interrupt me again and you will really know what pain feels like." Stella snarled, causing Rigby to quiet down.

During the rest of the ride, at least eight more teens got on the bus. One was named Abigail, wanting to be called Abby or Numba five. She had a long, black ponytail with a hat on coving her eyes. A stripped white and blue sweater top hung long on her, leaving no need for tights.

Then a brunet ran on with a sky blue baseball cap ran on. On the cap was a golden iris design. He had a white shirt on that on the back said 'Dude. No. Just no.' and torn blue jeans. He ran to the back and opened the window, yelling out, " WHAT ARE YA GONNA DO NOW, IKE? PUT AWAY THAT SWORD CAUSE YOU AIN'T CATCHIN' PIT! HAHA SUCKA!" He then causally turned around and found a seat, ignoring the disapproving stare he was getting from the bus driver. Three girls got on the same time next. One had short, black hair and was glaring daggers at the last one. Her green tanktop with black stars in the bottom conner that went very well with her star necklace. She was muttering something that sounded like ' She needs to learn to say sorry. That girl was so mean to Fluttershy, no wonder a kid called her Icky Vicky'. The last girl rolled her eyes and murmured 'Suck it up, Butterbutt' while sticking her tongue out at Buttercup. Her red hair was pulled back into a pony tail, only the wild bangs hung in her face. A plane green shirt and black skinny jeans completed her evil look, sending chills down the backs of all the fifteen year olds. In the middle of them was Fluttershy, a girl with light pink hair and a yellow sweater with large buttons. She was wiping away some tears that had just formed in her eyes, trying to manage all the yelling that had just happen between Buttercup and Vicky.

The bus drove down a long dirt road, and into a small camp with the sign 'P.R.O.'. At the front stood a young adult with shoulder length purple and pink hair. Wearing a long ,black top that straps fall down her arms on top of a gay shirt with gray tights, she looked like a can of epicness, well that's what Rigby said. She blew a large bubble and popped it before saying flatly," Welcome to Camp P.R.O. I'm Stocking and I work at the snack bar were you can spend your credits to purchase, well, snacks. But since HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED is making me give you your tour, I guess I'm some sort of tour guide now. Now follow me, shutup, and don't break a limb cause I'm not trained for that." As she began walking, the group of teens followed her for an tour of their new home for the next two months.


End file.
